


One King to Another

by starksguidetothegalaxy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksguidetothegalaxy/pseuds/starksguidetothegalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil Asgardlının önünde durdu, ilgisini hak etmeyen bu adama bir kez daha çevrildi gözleri. "Midgard'ı istiyorsun, onu yok etmek istiyorsun."</p>
<p>"Ona hükmetmek istiyorum!" diye haykırdı Gümüş Dil.</p>
<p>"Evet," diye onayladı Elfkral. "Ancak, çocuğum, sen hükmetmekle yok etmek arasındaki farkı bilmiyorsun."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One King to Another

Yeni günün ışıkları Alfheim'ı etkisi altına alıyor, tüm diyarın yeşil bir renge bürünmesini sağlıyordu. Ulu ağaçları bile aşıp geçen büyük ve kırmızı Elf Güneşi'nin ışıkları tüm gezegeni aydınlatıyor, ancak taht odasına ulaşamıyordu.

  
Elfkral bu loş ortamı, ara ara boşluklar bulup içeri sızan ışık hüzmelerini seviyordu. Görkemli salonda daha da gizemli, daha da vahşi bir hava yaratıyordu bu. Ortamdaki en yüksek yerdeki tahtında oturan Elfkral için tüm diyar ayakları altındaydı, hükmettiği topraklara tepeden bakıyordu.

O tahtta Elfkral olduğundan güçlü hissediyor, diğer tüm diyarların hükümdarlarını birer sinek gibi tasvir etmekten çekinmiyordu. Kibir binlerce yaşındaki bu adamın her bir yanını esir almış, asla yaşlanmayan yüzünü kölesi yapmıştı. O soğuk gülümseme ile donuk, mavi gözler tüm diyarlarda kibrin sembolüydü.

Görkemli demir kapıların açıldığını duyduğunda, yayılarak oturduğu tahttaki duruşunu düzeltmek üzere, elindeki asadan destek aldı kral. Çenesini dikleştirerek ona doğru gelen askere baktı. Sıradan bir askerdi bu, diğer tüm askerler gibi toprak tonlarındaki üniforması ile ona doğru ilerliyordu. Bir Elf'in yaprak kadar hafif adımlarına ve bir Buz Devi'nin cehennem kadar korkutucu ifadesine sahipti asker. Diğer tüm askerler gibi o da Elf disiplinin bir ürünüydü, mükemmeldi.

Tahtın bir kaç metre uzağında duran kahverengi saçlı bu erkek Elf, kralına zarif bir referans sundu. Elfkral keskin çenesini hafifçe aşağı eğerek onu selamladı.

"Efendim," dedi Elf, sesinde kararsız bir tını vardı ancak düz suratı hiçbir şeyi ele vermiyordu. Genç bir asker olmalıydı bu, belki de birkaç asır bile yoktu ömrü. "Onu bulduk... gösteriyordu. Kuyutormanın derinliklerinde örümceklere yem olmak üzereydi."

Elfkral'ın yüzündeki kibirli gülümseme bir kat daha genişledi, beyaz dişler soluk dudakların arasından ortaya çıktı. Donuk mavi gözlere ulaşmayan gülümseme genç Elf'i tedirgin etmişti fakat yüzündeki ifadesizliği korumayı başardı. Kaşlarının biraz bile çatılması işinden olmasına neden olabilirdi, mükemmelliğin dünyasında hatalara yer yoktu.

Elfkral siyah, gümüş işlemeli cübbesinin eteklerini savurarak ayağa kalktı, sarı saçlarını süsleyen zarif, dallardan yapılma taç boyunu daha da uzun gösteriyordu. Ellerini önünde kavuşturdu. "Buraya getirin."

Kralın emri ile kapılar bir kez daha aralandı, Alfheim için orta boylu sayılabilecek bir adam içeri girdi. Siyah saçları ışığa hasret salonda karanlıkla bir olmuş gibiydi, adamın tüm ruhu karanlığa teslim olmuştu aslında. Arkasındaki askerler tarafından iteklenen adam biraz sonra tökezledi, düşmeden yürümeye devam ettiğinde bakışlarını yukarı doğru kaldırdı. Zarif tahtta dolaştı yeşil gözleri, tahtın sahibini es geçti.

"Demek buralara kadar düştün." Elfkral bir kaç basamak inerek tutsakla arasındaki mesafeyi küçülttü. "Yüce Odin'den kaçmak için buralara, bir zamanlar küçümsediğin diyara kadar düştün demek, Hain?"

Tutsağın gözleri yapraklarla bezeli, geyik boynuzları ile süslenmiş tahttan ayrıldı ve bu kez tahtın sahibi, heybetli adamı buldu. Sarı saçları neredeyse beline kadar uzanan bu adamın, en az tahtı kadar zarif bir yapısı vardı. Ancak gözlerindeki ölümcül kibir bu zarifliği yok etmeye yetiyordu. Biraz önce dudaklarında yer etmiş olan gülümseme şimdi anın ciddiyeti ile bozulmuş, siyah kaşları tutsağı tehdit etmek istercesine belli belirsiz çatılmıştı.

"Ben asla bu diyarı küçümsemedim." diye yanıtladı Tutsak. Elfkral'ın yüzünde yok olan gülümseme bu kez Tutsak'ın dudaklarına yerleşmişti ancak kralın aksine bu kibirli gülümseme Tutsak'ın gözlerine ulaşıyordu, kralın aksine kibir Tutsak'a değil Tutsak kibre hükmediyordu. "Belki duymuşsunuzdur, ben Asgardlı bile değilim."

"Bu büyüdüğün yeri değiştirmiyor, Buz Devi. Sen de her Asgardlının sahip olduğu güvenilmezlik var. Ki bunu kanıtladın da, babana, ailene, ihanet ederek bunu tüm evrene kanıtladın."

Loki öne doğru bir adım atarak çevredeki her Elf'in elinin kılıçlarına gitmesine neden oldu, Elfkral gardiyanları küçük bir el işareti ile durdurdu. "Benim bir ailem yok ki, ihanet edeyim." dedi Hilekâr.

Hain'in yüzü bir ağaç kadar düzdü, ancak Thranduil birinin ruhundaki yarayı görebilecek kadar yaşlıydı. Saklanan bir acının farkına varabilecek kadar içli dışlıydı kederle. Ve bu, kendisinin ancak yarı yaşında olan adam kederi bir arkadaş gibi kucaklamış, acıyı kendiyle bütünleştirmişti. Karanlık onun kişiliğinin bir parçası değildi, karanlık onun ta kendisiydi.

"Yanılıyorsun, Hain." boğuk sesi Elfkralın dudaklarını terk etti. Siyah, dizlerine kadar gelen, yumuşak deriden yapılma çizmeleri cübbesinden görünmesine rağmen büyük bir zarafetle merdivenleri indi. Ellerini arkasında birleştirerek tam bir daire çizdi. "Seni her kim yetiştirdiyse ailen odur, onları yok saymak özüne ihanet demektir."

Hilekâr'ın soluk mavi gözlerine ciddiyet çöktü. "Söylesenize, Kral Thranduil, bir cüce tarafından yetiştirilseydiniz de böyle söyleyebilecek miydiniz?"

Hilekâr hassas bir noktaya dokunmuştu, Elfkral'ın yüzü uzun bir süredir hiç gerilmediği kadar gerildi. Askerlerden biri Hilekar'ı omuzlarından bastırarak yere çökmesini sağladı. "Cüceler bir elfi besleyeceklerine Smaug'ın tüm şehirlerinin üzerine bir gölge gibi çökmesini yeğlerler!" Hilekâr dizlerinin üzerinden kalkmadan ona doğru döndü. "Hangi cesaretle kendini benimle kıyaslıyorsun, Gümüş Dil? Cüceler benim topraklarımı mahvetti! Onlar yüzünden babamı kaybettim! Sence benziyor muyuz, Şımarık Asgard Pisliği?"

Hilekâr tek bir kılını bile kıpırdatmadı, kralın öfkesine en ufak bir tepki bile vermedi. İnce dudakları sakin bir ses için aralandı. "Odin Jotunheim'a saldırdı, o ve onun ordusu yüzünden babamı kaybettim... Bence, Elfkral, evet, benziyoruz."

Elfkral sakinleşmemişti, öfke halen bir dakika önceki kadar şiddetli akıyordu damarlarında. Ancak altıbini aşan yaşı her bir duyguyu saklamayı öğretmişti ona. Yabancılar onu duygusuz sanıyordu. Diyar'ında yaşayanlar onun her zaman böyle olmadığını öğrenmişlerdi hikâyelerden. Onu gerçekten tanıyacak kadar uzun süredir hayatta olanlar ise onun sadece kalp kırıklığı yaşadığını biliyorlardı. Bin yıllar süren bir yasta olduğuna tanıklık ediyorlardı.

Öfkenin ısıttığı damarlarına rağmen kahkaha attı Elfkral. Yüzyıllardır Kuyutormanda bu ses duyulmamıştı, Elfkral kahkaha atmazdı. Tabii sahte bir kahkahaydı bu, içten gelmiyordu. Karşı tarafı rahatsız etmek için meydana gelmişti, yankısından sonra sona ermişti. Yine de Kuyutormandaki her Elf bu muhteşem sesi duymuştu.

"Laufey'i Odin öldürmedi," dedi düz bir sesle. Bir gün için çok fazla duygu yüzünde yer edinmişti, daha fazlasına ihtiyacı yoktu. O ulaşılmaz olmaktan haz duyuyordu. "Onu sen öldürdün, taht için."

"O tahtta olmak benim doğuştan gelen hakkım!" diye gürledi Loki.

"Senin doğum hakkın," diye fısıldadı Thranduil. "Açlıktan ölmekti."

"Odinden hiçbir farkın yok! İkiniz de kibirli, kendini adaletli bir kral sanan züppelersiniz."

"Peki ya sen nesin?" diye sordu Elfkral ona yaklaşırken. Hemen önünde durdu, dizlerinin üzerine çökmüş adam onu görmek için başını yukarı kaldırıyordu. Thranduil bir Elf için bile fazlasıyla uzundu. "Kibirli olmadığını mı zannediyorsun, Fesatlıklar Tanrısı? Kibir senin bir parçan haline gelmiş, onu yitirdiğin anda sen de yitip gideceksin. Odin ve benim kibrim haklı yere... Biz diyara hükmediyoruz. Peki ya sen? Senin kibrinin bir dayanağı bir nedeni var mı?"

Loki yüzüne çarpılan gerçekle birkaç defa gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Sahiden, kendi kibri nereden geliyordu? O hiçbir şeye sahip değildi, hiçbir zaman sahip olmamıştı. Bir gölgede büyümüştü, Kudretli Thor'un görkemli gölgesinin ardına saklanmıştı bunca yıl. Her zaman ikinci planda kalmıştı, kalması da gerekiyordu. O ikinciliği bile hak etmiyordu. Onun hak ettiği, en başından beri, ölü bedenlerin arasında, yalnızlığında donup yaşamı terk etmekti.

Thranduil'in dudaklarından küçük bir kıkırdama kaçtı, bu gibi soğuk gözler buz tutmaya başlayan ancak bir parça ateş için yalvan kalbe odaklandı. "Bu yolculuk nerede bitiyor? Diyarıma gözlerden uzak, sakin bir hayat sürmek için gelmediğini biliyorum. Daha büyük bir şey hedefliyorsun, çok daha büyük bir şey. Bir diyardan bir başkasına geçmek, izini tüm gerçeklikten silmek istiyorsun. Onlar seni ölü biliyor, sen de bunu devam ettirmek istiyorsun." Elfkral yumuşak adımları ile adamın yanından dolaştı, artık bakışları onunla ilgilenmiyordu. Bu hilekara gerekenden fazla ilgi göstermişti. "Bir diyardan bir başkasına geçmek ancak bir yerde durmak istiyorsun, en sonunda onlara başarabileceğini göstermek istiyorsun... Bunu yaparken de üvey kardeşini yaralayabileceğin kadar yaralamak istiyorsun."

Thranduil Asgardlının önünde durdu, ilgisini hak etmeyen bu adama bir kez daha çevrildi gözleri. "Midgard'ı istiyorsun, onu yok etmek istiyorsun."

"Ona hükmetmek istiyorum!" diye haykırdı Gümüş Dil.

"Evet," diye onayladı Elfkral. "Ancak, çocuğum, sen hükmetmekle yok etmek arasındaki farkı bilmiyorsun."

"Hiçbir 'yüce' hükümdar, hükmetmek ile yok etmek arasındaki farkı bilmiyor. Zaten bu yüzden halkları onları yüce olarak anarken kan ile aldıkları zaferlerinin karşısındakiler zalim olarak anıyor. Onlar, kanla besleniyor. Odin, kanla beslendi, besleniyor, hayatta olduğu sürece beslenecek. Gerçekten onun sahte ateşkeslerine kanmadın değil mi?"

"Kendini kanıtlamak için her şeyi yaparsın. Odinden intikam almak için yanıp tutuşuyorsun, ne kadar zor olduğu umurunda bile değil." Thranduil'in sinsi bakışları koyuşatı, dudaklarındna hiç silinmemiş soğuk gülümseme hala oradaydı. "Bunu anlarım."

Loki beklenmedik sempatiyle başını biraz daha kaldırdı, gözleri şüphe ile kısılmıştı.

"Benim de kanlarını ödetmek istediğim bedenler var, almak istediğim bir intikam... Sana yardımımı teklif ediyorum."

"Dinliyorum."

"Gitmene izin veririm, ancak yolunun sonunda intikamımı kendi ellerimle almama izin verirsen..."

Gümüş Dil şaşkınlıkla donakaldı. "Sen... Sen Odin'i öldürmek istiyorsun."

"Ya sen, sen istemiyor musun?" Elfkral bir anlığına bile şüpheye düşmemişti. "Odin bir hiç uğranı halkımdan binlerce kişiyi, karımı katletti. Bir Elf'in bile binlerce yıla rağmen unutamayacağı bir hezimetti."

"Bir iyiliğe karşılık, bir iyilik..." diye fısıldadı, Loki.

"Sana sözümü veriyorum," Gümüş Dil ilk kez Elfkral'ın gözlerinde bir parça buzdan başka bir şey gördü. Derinlere gömülmüş, acıyla bütünleşmiş sevgi parçaları. Paramparça olmuş hayallerdeki özlem. Artık dokunamayacağı, yüzüne bakamayacağı, sözleri ile kalbine işleyemeyeceği birine olan özlem. Babasına olan sevgisinden bile daha büyük olan bir sevgiye özlem. "Bir kraldan, bir diğerine."

Loki karşısındaki ihtişamlı adamın teklifini görebiliyordu, adam da en az onun kadar intikamı arıyordu. Artık Thor'un gölgelerinden sıyrılmanın vakti gelmişti. Artık intikamın alevlerine bürünme vaktiydi.

"Hepsi senindir."

**Author's Note:**

> 2015 yazında, Thranduil/Lee Pace takıntım tavan yaptığında yazmıştım... Umarım beğenmişsinizdir ^^


End file.
